Coeur à coeur
by Tshu
Summary: Quelles sont les pensées de Mulan tandis qu'elle voyage dans la forêt enchantée pour ramener son cœur à Aurora ? Version revue et corrigée de celle de la série !
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle petite ficounette sur mes chéries Mulan et Aurora. J'en ai eu l'idée à peu de chose près en même temps que pour les lignes parallèles même si, comme ceux qui lisent LLP vont le voir, l'histoire est radicalement différente, tout comme le style ^^

A priori la fic comptera 3 chapitres, à voir par la suite.

Bien évidemment, ni OUAT ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement), je ne fais qu'extrapoler un peu sur l'histoire de base !

J'espère vraiment que cette fic vous plaira, et qu'elle répandra l'Auroran love dans le monde entier ! \o/ (oui bon, c'est bien d'avoir de l'ambition non ? :p)

* * *

Mulan soupira de soulagement en arrivant sur le seuil de la masure qu'elle avait repérée durant son aller. Elle s'était promis de faire le plus rapidement mais elle devait regarder la vérité en face : elle était complètement exténuée et risquait de se faire du mal en continuant à avancer dans la forêt sombre en pleine nuit.

Elle toqua prudemment, même si elle se doutait bien que la cabane était inoccupée. La porte n'était verrouillée et elle entra silencieusement. L'intérieur était frustre : une table, un banc qui semblaient fait de bois prélevé directement dans la forêt environnante et une paillasse dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte. Mulan enleva sa cape humide qui entravait ses mouvements et ses bottes avant de s'assoir sur la paille, les genoux relevés contre sa poitrine dans une tentative vaine de se réchauffer.

Elle appuya sa tête contre le mur de pierre et poussa un nouveau soupir avant de baisser les yeux sur le précieux paquage qu'elle tenait serrée contre elle depuis son départ. Elle hésita un moment mais ne put résister à l'envie d'ouvrir la pochette de cuir après avoir ôté ses gants.

Son souffle se coupa lorsque l'ouverture du petit sac dévoila la masse rouge et battante du cœur d'Aurora. Voir ce cœur dénudé, si vulnérable, c'était presque plus intime que de voir le corps nu d'Aurora, se dit-elle avant de se fustiger mentalement. Penser au corps de la princesse était la dernière chose raisonnable, assurément. Chassant ses pensées au loin elle tendit son index et frôla le cœur. Elle sursauta lorsque son geste créa une étincelle d'électricité statique et s'affola en remarquant que les battements du cœur d'Aurora s'étaient accélérés. Elle se mordit la lèvre, incertaine du comportement à avoir. Elle approcha de nouveau ses doigts et posa sa paume à plat sur le cœur : celui-ci sembla se calmer et Mulan se détendit de nouveau.

Elle ferma les yeux alors que ses doigts parcouraient la surface du cœur en une sorte de caresse apaisante, comme elle l'aurait fait à un chaton. Elle eut un sourire amer à l'idée d'Aurora la voyant câlinant son cœur comme un animal. La princesse la penserait surement folle si elle assistait à la scène, et elle aurait raison : qui d'autre qu'une folle pourrait tomber amoureuse d'une autre femme, fiancée de surcroit ? Elle laissa échapper une larme avant de tomber de sommeil, toujours assise sur paillasse et le cœur d'Aurora serré contre le sien.

La nuit était toujours aussi sombre lorsque Mulan se réveilla en sursaut, son propre cœur battant à toute allure. Son rêve avait pourtant bien commencé : Aurora était si émue de la voir revenir qu'elle l'avait serrée contre elle, lui répétant combien son amitié était importante pour elle et comment elle ne pourrait jamais se passer d'elle. Puis Mulan avait éloigné la jeune femme d'elle dans le but de lui avouer son amour, mais ce n'était plus Aurora qui se tenait en face d'elle, mais Mei qui pleurait en soutenant son regard.

_« Comment as-tu pu m'abandonner ? »_

_Mulan baissait les yeux mais était bien habillée de ses habits féminins, ses cheveux étaient lâchés, ne laissant aucun doute sur son sexe._

_« Mei, tu ne vois pas ? Je suis une femme !_

_\- Je me fiche de ce que tu es. Tu devais revenir me chercher, et tu m'as trahie. Je t'ai attendue si longtemps… »_

Mulan posa délicatement la pochette de cuir à côté d'elle et se frotta le visage à deux mains. Penser à Mei était toujours douloureux, même deux ans après. Même malgré Aurora.

Mulan ne savait toujours pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête lorsqu'elle avait décidé de prendre la place de son père dans l'armée, si ce n'était qu'il était âgé et handicapé, et qu'elle-même était jeune et valide. Se faire passer pour un homme avait été étonnement facile : il paraissait tellement improbable que quiconque puisse avoir envie de tricher pour aller au combat ! Elle était évidemment plus petite et frêle que la majorité de ses camarades, mais elle compensait son manque de force par sa vitesse et son agilité. Son caractère bien trempé lui avait permis de se faire rapidement respecter des autres hommes et elle comptait même quelques amis avec qui elle partageait des jeux de dés une fois la nuit tombée.

Son capitaine n'avait pas hésité à lui faire quelques avances mais elle savait que c'était une chose qui arrivait parfois dans l'armée et avait réussi à le repousser respectueusement mais fermement. Certains de ses camarades lui avaient fait part de leur étonnement : être le favori du commandant Shang, promis à une brillante carrière ne pouvait qu'être dans son intérêt. Elle s'était contentée de hausser les épaules de sa plus virile manière.

Elle pensait s'en tirer de cette manière mais ses amis avaient réattaqué lors d'une de leurs permissions qu'ils passaient dans un village tout proche de leur campement.

« Ping, serais tu déjà promis à une jeune fille dans ton village ?

\- hein ? Mulan s'était trouvée très stupéfaite par la question. Absolument pas, pourquoi ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es un petit puceau timide qui rêve du grand amour alors ?

\- Mais non, enfin ! S'était défendue Mulan en rougissant.

\- Pourtant tu refuses le commandant, et tu ne lances même pas un regard à toutes ces jolies filles qui se languissent d'amour pour toi…

\- Yao, enfin, personne ne se languit pour moi ! »

Son ami avait souri ironiquement et désigné une jeune fille rougissante qui regardait dans leur direction. Celle-ci s'était empressée de détourner les yeux, mais le message était effectivement clair : Ping lui plaisait.

Mulan avait réfléchi à la vitesse de l'éclair mais il était rapidement apparu évident que si elle –il- voulait ne pas attirer les soupçons, il lui fallait se rapprocher d'une fille du village, comme le faisaient la majorité de ses camarades.

Elle s'était donc dirigée, résolue, vers la jeune fille.

« Bonjour, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ? »

La fille avait battu des cils en rougissant de plus belle et Mulan avait senti son cœur s'affoler brusquement.

« J'espérais que vous pourriez me faire visiter votre village…

\- J'en serais ravie. Je m'appelle Mei.

\- Je suis Ping. »

La journée s'était passée comme dans un rêve. Mei était petite, mignonne et intelligente. Après quelques hésitations elle avait commencé à évoquer la guerre, et Ping et elle avaient échangés leurs visions des affrontements. Quand il s'était étonné des connaissances de la jeune fille celle-ci avait rougi, murmurant dans un souffle que son père lui interdisait formellement d'évoquer tous ses sujets si peu féminins. Pourtant, elle avait toujours adoré échanger sur le sujet avec ses grands frères, tous deux enrôlés dans l'armée depuis plusieurs années déjà et qu'elle voyait rarement.

Une larme avait roulé sur sa joue tandis qu'elle évoquait ses frères, et Ping hésita à effectuer un geste de réconfort, craignant qu'il ne soit jugé inconvenant. Mei prit les devant en se glissant dans ses bras.

« C'est étrange à quel point tu es différent des autres hommes. Je me sens tellement libre avec toi. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir enfin être moi-même, sans risque d'être jugée. »

Mulan ferma les yeux, clairement consciente de deux choses : elle venait de tomber amoureuse d'une femme, et son amour, tout réciproque qu'il puisse être, ne serait jamais possible.

Il avait presque été facile d'y croire ensuite, tant que sa garnison était restée campée à proximité du village de Mei. Ses trois amis aimaient le taquiner sur sa jolie fiancée et sur ses chances de conclure très prochainement, mais Ping repoussait l'idée en déclarant trop respecter la jeune fille pour lui faire subir un tel outrage avant le mariage.

Mulan attendait les permissions avec une grande impatience chaque mois, pressée de revoir Mei. La jeune fille ne cessait de l'émerveiller par sa douceur, sa sensibilité et son intelligence. Elles n'avaient plus échangé de contacts comme celui de leur premier rendez-vous et le cœur de Mulan sautait toujours dans sa poitrine lorsque leurs mains se frôlaient pendant la marche. Elle n'était pas réellement certaine du caractère fortuit du geste, et avait bien conscience que Mei la regardait de façon insistante parfois, espérant clairement que Ping se permettrait un geste que Mulan ne pouvait esquisser.

Mulan commençait presque à y croire pour de vrai quand sa garnison, enfin prête, avait été appelée pour participer aux combats.

Les adieux avaient été déchirants, et Mei l'avait embrassé en lui faisant promettre de venir la chercher une fois rentré victorieux du combat. Ping y avait cru, l'espace d'un instant : monter dans la hiérarchie, revenir au village couvert de gloire, voir Mei dans la tenue de mariage traditionnelle… Cette idée lui avait tenu chaud dans sa tente sur les hauteurs enneigées ou sa garnison avaient pris leurs nouveaux quartiers.

Le capitaine Shang lui avait donné la responsabilité d'une poignée d'hommes, reconnaissant son sens de la stratégie. Un jour qu'ils étaient en première ligne, Ping et ses hommes réussirent à défaire les Huns mais le jeune commandant s'était trouvé assez gravement blessé à l'épaule.

Malgré ses protestations, Ping se trouva contraint de se dévêtir pour faire examiner sa blessure et la vérité apparut aux yeux médusés du médecin du camp. Mulan fut condamnée à l'exécution mais le capitaine Shang qui avait appris à l'apprécier se refusa d'accomplir le geste et la condamna à l'exil, l'autorisant à garder sa tenue de combat.

Mulan avait caressé l'idée de retourner voir Mei, de lui proposer de fuir avec elle, avant de se rendre à l'évidence : Mei était amoureuse de Ping. Elle serait dégoutée de savoir que son premier baiser lui avait été volé par une femme.

Elle espéra de toutes ses forces que la jeune femme ne sache jamais la vérité sur son identité, même si elle était pleinement consciente du fait qu'elle lui briserait le cœur dans tous les cas.

Mulan avait ensuite entrepris de se rendre utile dans les régions qu'elle traversait, débarrassant les villages qu'elle croisait des bandits ou créatures magiques qui les menaçaient en l'absence des hommes. C'est dans ces circonstances qu'elle avait croisé pour la première fois Belle, puis qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de Phillip et avait décidé de l'aider dans sa quête.

Elle aurait surement tourné les talons rapidement si elle avait su à l'avance qu'elle tomberait amoureuse au premier regard du véritable amour de son nouvel ami… Au lieu de quoi elle était tombée les deux pieds dedans et avait suivi Aurora partout où elle allait, clamant suivre la promesse faite à Phillip, n'osant qu'occasionnellement révéler qu'elle faisait tout ça « par amour ». Elle se demandait parfois ce qui l'attirait chez Aurora qui, avec son impulsivité, son côté têtu et égoïste, était juste exactement l'opposée de Mei. Peut-être était-ce ces différences précisément qui permettaient à Mulan de penser à Aurora sans que l'image de Mei ne vienne s'imposer à elle.

Mulan ferma les yeux un moment, considérant les options qui s'ouvraient à elle : essayer de se rendormir –peu probable après son rêve- ou se lever et repartir en direction de la cellule de Rumplestiltskin.

Elle se décida pour la deuxième option et armée d'une torche enflammée elle se remit à parcourir la forêt. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte son pas s'accélérait à mesure qu'elle approchait de son but elle arriva à la grotte presque en courant. Deux jours seulement avaient passés, et elle avait pourtant l'impression de ne pas avoir vu Aurora depuis des mois. Elle s'arrêta brièvement devant l'entrée, tentant de maitriser son souffle. Elle comprit à quel point l'idée était stupide quand, entrant dans la caverne, elle vit le visage d'Aurora s'éclairer à sa vue. Elle s'empressa de chasser de sa tête le fait qu'Aurora était enfin là, vivante et… Attachée. Définitivement trop attirant…

Elle s'agenouilla devant la princesse dont le sourire était éblouissant et sorti le cœur de son sac de cuir.

« Tu as déjà fait ça avant ?

\- Non, jamais. »

Mulan faillit paniquer en constatant qu'elle n'avait même pas songé à la possibilité de ne pas être capable de rendre son cœur à Aurora. Heureusement pour elle son instinct de guerrier prit le pas et –que sa grand-mère soit louée pour les cours de magie qu'elle lui avait donnés, petite- réussi à replacer le cœur d'Aurora à sa place.

Un deuxième instant de panique survint quand la jeune femme ferma les yeux, inspirant difficilement. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux de nouveau et les plongea dans ceux de Mulan, un large sourire s'étalant sur son visage.

« Tu m'as sauvée…

\- Attends que je te détache avant de le dire… »

Mulan s'autorisa à passer par-dessus Aurora pour détacher ses mains liées, l'entourant de ses bras. Elle voulut reculer une fois les poignets de la jeune fille libres, mais celle-ci fut plus rapide et se pendit à son cou pour l'embrasser.

Mulan eut quelques secondes de flottement avant de réaliser ce qui se passait et de repousser vivement la princesse.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je suis désolée… Est-ce que je te dégoute ? Je pensais que tu ressentais la même chose que moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens exactement ? Mulan se sentait à deux doigts de l'évanouissement.

\- Je suis amoureuse de toi. »

Mulan se sentit transportée de bonheur, avant de réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle remonta rapidement le fil des évènements dans ses pensées, et fini par revenir sur le moment où elle avait touché le cœur d'Aurora, la veille. L'étincelle qui s'était formée au bout de son doigt… Elle en aurait pleuré. Elle avait lancé un sort à Aurora ou quelque chose, en touchant son cœur à main nue comme une idiote sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

« Ecoute, Aurora. Tu penses que tu m'aimes, mais ce n'est pas le cas, penses à Phillip. Nous devons trouver quelqu'un qui puisse ôter ce sort ou je ne sais quoi qui te fait croire que tu as des sentiments pour moi. »

Aurora croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils. Mulan du lutter très fort face à sa moue pour se retenir de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire d'oublier cette idée.

« Je sais quels sont mes sentiments, je ne suis pas idiote ! J'aimais Phillip comme une enfant. Il était mon fiancé, gentil, nous nous entendions bien… Je pensais que c'était de l'amour. Mais maintenant je vois clair. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal avec Phillip que je n'ai mal maintenant. Et pourtant, je l'ai cru mort ! »

Mulan ferma fort les paupières. La dernière chose qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre était une accusation d'Aurora sur le mal qu'elle lui faisait !

« Je veux que nous trouvions quelqu'un pour lever ce sort. Je ne connais pas cette région, peut-être que toi si ?

\- Moi oui. Aurora jeta à Mulan un regard de défi. Nous allons aller voir mes marraines. Et tu vas être obligée d'accepter l'idée que mes sentiments sont réels. »


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette petite fic ! J'espère qu'il plaira également, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penserez !

* * *

Mulan et Aurora étaient partie depuis une heure seulement et le niveau d'agacement de Mulan était déjà presque à son maximum. Elle avait beau savoir qu'Aurora n'était pas à l'aise dans la forêt les geignements incessants de sa compagne de voyage commençaient à lui porter sur les nerfs.

« Mulan, je suis fatiguée. On pourrait faire une pause, non ? Une petite pause. On est parties depuis siiii longtemps.

\- Avance ! »

Mulan luttait depuis leur départ pour ne surtout pas succomber aux moues adorables d'Aurora, obligée de se répéter sans cesse de penser à ce que ressentirait son amie en se réveillant de son sort, réalisant qu'elle avait abusé de sa confusion.

« Mulan. Je veux bien avancer si tu me dis pourquoi tu es en colère. Non mais sérieusement ? Est-ce que je ne suis pas celle qui devrait bouder comme une enfant ? Aurora s'arrêta au milieu du chemin, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Je suis celle qui s'est fait briser le cœur ! »

Voyant que Mulan ne s'arrêterait pas elle se mit à trottiner pour remonter à sa hauteur.

« Attends moAaaaah ! »

Malgré sa colère Mulan réagit aussitôt à la chute de son amie et se précipita à ses côtés.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Je vais bien ! Aurora se releva rapidement, vexée. Maintenant que tu me regardes dans les yeux, dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour que tu arrêtes d'être en colère.

\- Bien. La jeune guerrière soupira ostensiblement. Tu vas te taire. Et ôter cette jupe.

\- Tu… Quoi ? Aurora rougit. Ta sympathie contre mon corps ? Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit équitable, mais soit.

\- Mais enfin ! Non ! Je veux juste que tu coupes toutes ces fanfreluches dans lesquelles tu te prends les pieds, pas que tu… Te déshabilles. Coupe la jupe au niveau des genoux. Plus court serait préférable mais je doute que tu acceptes… »

Mulan sortit de son fourreau un poignard qu'elle avait récupéré pour remplacer son épée et le tendit à Aurora. La jeune femme s'en saisit, soudainement silencieuse, et tailla dans le tissu mauve de sa robe juste au-dessus du genou. Une sorte de compromis remarqua Mulan.

« Puisque j'ai rempli ma part de marché, est-ce que je peux attendre de toi protection et bonne humeur ?

\- Tu n'as rien à faire pour avoir ma protection, elle t'est acquise depuis longtemps déjà. Avant même notre rencontre, en fait.

\- Et la bonne humeur ? »

Mulan aurait voulu répliquer, juste pour le plaisir d'avoir, pour une fois, le dessus sur la princesse. Elle aurait voulu répondre que son humeur ou sa sympathie n'étaient pas monnayables, puis elle croisa le regard anxieux de sa compagne de voyage et réalisa qu'elle avait déjà le dessus sur elle. Dès l'instant ou Aurora avait avoué ses sentiments, réalisa-t-elle, tout temporaires ceux-ci soient ils. Aurora avait tout simplement déposé les armes aux pieds de Mulan, sous la forme d'un baiser maladroit et d'une longue chute de tissu couteux. Elle adressa un petit sourire rassurant à Aurora qui lui sourit en retour.

« Bonne humeur, d'accord. Mais sérieusement, continua-t-elle en récupérant son poignard des mains de la princesse, ne tente même pas de me parler chiffon ou ça ne durera pas. »

La jeune femme lui emboita le pas avec plus de facilité. Le tissu de sa robe était réellement épais et elle avait dû se sentir terriblement engoncée là-dedans. Néanmoins, Aurora recommença assez rapidement à ralentir. Mulan comprit la raison en baissant les yeux sur les ronces qui barraient le chemin. Son propre pantalon protégeait efficacement ses jambes. Mais si, comme elle le redoutait, celles d'Aurora étaient nues, celle-ci devait connaitre des difficultés à évoluer dans la forêt. Elle jeta un bref regard en arrière et grimaça. Les mollets délicats de la princesse étaient non seulement nus mais aussi d'ors et déjà couverts d'égratignures sanguinolentes.

« Je sais, soupira la jeune fille, j'ai honte de m'exhiber ainsi. Je suis heureuse que tu sois la seule à me voir comme ça. Est-ce que tu trouves ça choquant ?

\- Non, jamais. Je m'inquiétais en réalité. Tu n'as pas mal ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas si délicate ! Et je crois que je préfèrerais que tu ne me traites pas comme une petite chose fragile. Tu pourrais agir comme avec tes amies ? Celles que tu avais dans ton pays ?

\- Oh… Je crois que je n'ai jamais réellement su comment me comporter avec les filles. J'ai eu des amis hommes, des compagnons d'armes… mais jamais vraiment d'amie. »

L'image de Mei s'imposa à son esprit, la seule femme qu'elle ait jamais réellement fréquentée. La situation était alors bien différente, et Mulan était encore Ping aux yeux du monde. Mulan plongea dans ses pensées, et le trajet se déroula de façon bien silencieuse. Aurora avait même arrêté de soupirer et de râler sans arrêt. En fait, remarqua Mulan, elle semblait même étonnement à l'aise dans les bois maintenant que sa jupe ne gênait plus ses mouvements. Peut-être avait-elle réellement eu tort de la considérer comme une petite chose fragile. La jeune femme avait visiblement des ressources cachées, qu'elle put également démontrer à l'heure du repas : Aurora était incollable sur les plantes comestibles de la forêt, et semblait experte dans l'art de trouver les œufs dans les nids abandonnés. Mulan ne put s'empêcher d'en faire la remarque, ce qui fit rougir de plaisir la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'elles repartirent enfin Mulan se trouva injuste de la contraindre plus longtemps au silence.

« Et si tu me parlais de toi, plutôt ? Comment tu as connu Philippe ? »

Mulan rata le regard un peu blessé que lui adressa la princesse à ces mots.

« Eh bien… Philippe était le fils ainé du royaume voisin au mien. Nos pères s'entendaient à merveille, alors ils ont décidé de recourir à une vieille tradition : ils ont échangés leurs héritiers, pour que chacun soit élevé dans le royaume qu'ils seront amenés à gouverner. Mon petit frère Aubin est parti dans le royaume voisin et Philippe est venu chez moi. Nous étions promis depuis sa naissance, puisqu'il est né un an après moi, et nous ne pouvions fréquenter d'autres enfants. Nous sommes donc très vite devenus très amis. Nous savions que nous n'avions d'autre choix que de nous aimer… Et puis Maléfique a commencé à nous menacer lorsque j'avais 17 ans, et mes parents m'ont envoyée me cacher chez mes marraines. Je crois que la distance a en quelque sorte décuplé nos sentiments : il me manquait, il était le seul jeune homme que j'ai connu… C'était probablement pareil pour lui. J'ai vécu cinq ans avec mes marraines avant que Maléfique ne me retrouve. Là-bas j'étais une jeune fille normale, vivant dans la forêt en plus ! C'est grâce à ça que je connais si bien les plantes. Tu sais, je ne suis définitivement pas une gamine pourrie gâtée. Mes parents ont fait en sorte que je ne le sois pas. Je n'aurais jamais été une bonne souveraine, sinon. Evidemment, ce n'est pas comparable avec ta vie, mais… Attends tu as entendu ça ? »

La question d'Aurora était inutile : Mulan s'était déjà figée, la main posée sur le pommeau du poignard. Trois hommes armés jusqu'aux dents et arborant un large sourire sortirent de l'obscurité.

« La jolie demoiselle a l'ouïe fine, éructa celui qui semblait le chef. Vos bourses, fillettes, et vous pourrez peut-être partir sans plus de dommages… Selon l'humeur de mes gars ! Termina-t-il dans un grand rire. »

Mulan était en train de calculer leurs chances de s'en sortir sans rien donner aux trois brutes, mais c'était sans compter l'impulsivité d'Aurora.

« On ne s'adresse pas comme ça à des dames ! Retirez ça immédiatement, badauds !

\- Des dames ! Je ne vois aucune dame ici, rit à nouveau l'homme. Seulement une pâle copie d'homme, et une femme de bien petite vertu visiblement. Pas grand-chose à respecter. »

Aurora blanchit sous l'affront alors que l'homme lorgnait sans vergogne ses jambes nues. En entendant ces mots Mulan s'avança d'un pas, formant une barrière entre Aurora et le bandit et grogna, menaçante :

« Cette femme est ta princesse, sale porc ! Et même nue elle sera toujours cent fois plus respectable que toi.

\- Oh, crois-moi, garçonnet. Si je l'avais nue devant moi, je la respecterais très_ profondément_. »

Les mots de l'homme mirent Mulan suffisamment hors d'elle pour que son corps agisse d'instinct, sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réfléchir. D'un geste leste elle lança son poignard qui se ficha dans la gorge de l'homme. Ses deux compagnons hésitèrent un moment mais décidèrent de prendre la fuite lorsque Mulan fit mine de sortir un deuxième poignard de sous sa cape. Elle attendit prudemment de ne plus les entendre avant de récupérer son arme toujours plantée dans la gorge du cadavre. Elle récupéra par la même occasion l'épée à l'âme courte que portait le malfrat : le bluff avait fonctionné avec les deux balourds, mais il risquait de ne pas marcher face à des combattants plus intelligents. Elle ne pouvait risquer la sécurité de sa princesse, même si cela signifiait porter l'arme d'un homme qui la répugnait.

Elle nettoya la lame de son poignard et le rangea tranquillement, avant de se tourner vers Aurora. La jeune femme avait les yeux plantés sur le corps du bandit et était toujours mortellement pâle.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ?

\- Tu viens de tuer un homme pour moi.

\- N'importe quelle personne de valeur l'aurait fait à ma place.

\- Non, je ne crois pas.

\- Ecoute-moi, Aurora, regarde-moi. Mulan attrapa la princesse par les épaules et l'obligea à fixer son regard dans le sien. J'ai juré de te protéger, et je ne pourrai jamais accepter qu'on te manque de respect comme cette ordure vient de le faire. Et si je dois tuer quelques ordures pour protéger ta dignité, alors je le ferai. Je l'ai fait, et je le referai sans problème. Et si cela te pose un problème, nous serons forcées de suivre des chemins séparés dès que je te saurai e sécurité. Parce que tu ne pourras jamais empêcher mon instinct de réagir comme ça lorsque tu es menacée.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare. Aurora secoua la tête tristement. Je veux rester avec toi.

\- Pour le moment, soupira doucement Mulan.

\- Pour toujours, affirma la princesse. Est-ce qu'on peut faire une pause maintenant ? Il fait très sombre et je me sens un peu secouée. »

Mulan hésita un moment : il faisait réellement sombre mais cela était uniquement dû au fait que la végétation était plus dense à cet endroit de la forêt. Ce n'était que la fin de l'après-midi, et elles auraient du pouvoir avaler encore de nombreux kilomètres avant la fin de la journée. Cependant Aurora semblait réellement secouée et Mulan doutait qu'elle put aller bien loin dans cet état. Heureusement pour elles, le cabanon dans lequel Mulan s'était arrêtée la nuit d'avant était tout près, et elle entraina Aurora avec elle dans sa direction. La princesse avait glissé sa main dans celle de la guerrière et avançait la tête basse.

Mulan poussa finalement la porte de la masure. Elle trouva dans un coin un sac abandonné, et trois sortes de traces de pas différentes qui lui indiquèrent que les bandits étaient passés par là avant de disparaitre. Elle ouvrit le sac et découvrit des provisions ainsi que quelques pièces.

En tournant la tête elle constata qu'Aurora n'avait toujours pas bougé, figée sur le palier, tremblant légèrement.

« Assieds-toi là, ordonna Mulan en désignant la paillasse. Prends ça. »

Elle tendit sa cape à la princesse qui s'en saisit avant de s'enrouler dedans. Son visage sembla plus apaisé, mais elle n'avait pas l'air totalement calme. Elle se coucha sur le côté roulée en chien de fusil. Mulan s'assit à côté du lit, bien décidée à y passer la nuit.

« Dors avec moi. »

La voix avait été tellement basse que Mulan crut un instant l'avoir rêvé mais Aurora la répéta doucement. Elle hésita un instant, voulu protester mais fut convaincue par la faiblesse de sa protégée. Elle se coucha elle aussi sur la paille, toute raide alors que la princesse jetait ses bras autour d'elle. Mulan ferma les yeux et s'autorisa à être faible pour seulement une nuit : elle attira la princesse contre elle et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux.

Juste une nuit…


	3. Chapter 3

Mulan fut réveillée par une agréable odeur –Du lard ?- et une main caressant ses cheveux. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le visage d'Aurora devant le sien, un sourire paisible et des yeux tendres illuminant son expression. Un désir insoutenable la traversa tandis qu'elle imaginait comme il serait facile de simplement se pencher pour embrasser Aurora, encore juste une petite fois… Une fois ou elle pourrait oublier le sort, imaginer ne pas emmener Aurora voir ses marraines, envisager un avenir avec une petite maison dans les bois, une vie ou elle se réveillerait tous les matins avec le visage de la princesse devant le sien et l'odeur d'un petit-déjeuner qui l'attendrait. Cette idée la quitta rapidement, néanmoins, quand elle comprit à quel point son sommeil avait été lourd : elle avait laissé Aurora sans surveillance durant toute une nuit. La princesse avait pu se lever, s'extirper des bras de Mulan qu'elle savait ne pas avoir desserré dans son sommeil et préparer un repas sans que Mulan n'ait soulevé une paupière. Elle se releva sur la paillasse, la culpabilité la tirant tout à fait de ses rêves.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas bien dormi ? » Aurora avait l'air incroyablement inquiète.

« J'ai dormi comme une masse. J'ai dormi tellement profondément que je ne me serais probablement jamais réveillée, même si quelqu'un était venue te kidnapper juste à côté de moi !

\- Tu étais très fatiguée » Aurora souriait maintenant, sa main réconfortante posée sur la cuisse de Mulan. « Tu es allée chercher mon cœur, tu as combattu, tu as tué, sans aucun répit. Tu avais besoin de repos.

\- Mais je ne peux pas me le permettre ! Tu ne comprends pas. Je suis là pour toi. Tu aurais dû me réveiller, pense un peu à ce que tu as risqué !

\- Et je suis là pour toi. » Aurora était toujours agenouillée au pied de la paillasse et elle devait lever la tête pour regarder Mulan qui restait perchée sur leur lit de fortune. Mulan pensa brièvement que la princesse ressemblait véritablement à un ange. « Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois mon garde du corps ou ma garde rapprochée. Mulan, je veux que nous soyons des égales. Je suis amoureuse de toi. » Voyant Mulan prête à protester, elle fit un geste d'arrêt de la main, avant de la poser sur celle de la guerrière. « Tu ne veux pas admettre que c'est la vérité, et je respecte ça. Ce que je ressens n'est pas réciproque et je ne te forcerai jamais à rien. Mais c'est dur parfois pour moi de voir que tu ne me traite même pas comme une camarade, comme une amie. C'est dur d'accepter que tu ne me vois pas comme quelqu'un que tu pourrais aimer, et c'est dur de voir que je pourrais facilement abuser du pouvoir que j'ai sur toi. Je l'ai déjà fait –Ne proteste pas- Je l'ai fait en te faisant dormir avec moi contre ta volonté. Tu n'accepterais pas ça sans ta promesse à Philippe. Tu n'accepterais pas ça si tu ne me voyais pas simplement comme une petite chose à protéger. Je veux que tu dormes sans crainte, ou que tu ne dormes pas, tant que tu fais ce que tu veux, sans penser à moi d'abord.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas faire passer mes intérêts avant les tiens.

\- Alors ne me demande pas de faire passer mes intérêts avant les tiens. Je ne le ferai pas non plus. On pourrait se mettre d'accord sur ça. »

Elles se jaugèrent du regard un moment et Mulan fini par sourire à son tour.

« Chacune se soucie plus de l'autre que d'elle-même alors ? Je pense que ça peut fonctionner. Tant qu'on se met d'accord sur notre désaccord quant à ton importance et la mienne. » Le sourire d'Aurora est éblouissant.

« Je pense qu'on est d'accord. Viens manger maintenant ! »

Aurora s'était largement servie dans le sac que les trois brigands avaient laissé derrière eux et le petit-déjeuner se révéla être un véritable festin. Ce qui restait avait déjà été rempaqueté pour le reste de leur voyage et Aurora semblait enthousiaste à l'idée de reprendre la marche.

« J'ai fait un tour dans les environs pendant que tu dormais ce matin. Je pense que je me reconnais assez bien. Nous devrions arriver dans moins d'une demi-journée si je ne me trompe pas.

\- Tu as hâte de revoir tes marraines ?

\- J'espère qu'elles vont bien… Je pense qu'elles ont dû facilement se protéger de la malédiction, la reine se fichait bien de notre coin de royaume. Mais elles sont probablement inquiètes pour moi et j'ai envie de les rassurer le plus vite possible. »

Mulan sourit tristement. Elle avait dû faire le deuil des personnes qui avaient été importantes dans sa vie deux fois : une première lorsqu'elle avait été exilée et n'avait pu revoir sa famille avant son départ. La deuxième fois avait été lorsqu'elle avait entrepris de retourner dans son village après la malédiction et l'avait découvert entièrement dévasté. Philippe avait été avec elle, et ils avaient su se réconforter mutuellement face à leurs pertes. La quête entreprise pour sauver Aurora avait été la diversion idéale pour leur éviter de penser aux morts qui les entouraient. Aurora, de son côté, n'étaient consciente de cette destruction que depuis quelques semaines et même si elle ne le montrait pas elle devait probablement se douter du sort qu'une partie de ses connaissances avaient subi. Elle serra doucement la main de la princesse dans la sienne.

« Plus vite nous partirons, plus vite nous pourrons les rassurer. Allons-y ! »

Les jeunes femmes étant toutes deux d'humeur joyeuse, le trajet se déroula sans encombre et étonnement vite. Mulan raconta à Aurora l'histoire de sa rencontre avec Philippe, puis lui relata la fin de sa quête avec Emma et Mary Margaret ainsi que leur séparation. De son côté, la princesse parla plus longuement de sa vie dans la forêt et de ses marraines pour laquelle elle semblait avoir une grande affection. Mulan remarqua que ses pas se faisaient plus rapide à mesure qu'elles approchaient de la clairière dans laquelle les trois fées vivaient et elle se retrouva finalement légèrement à la traine ce qui fit beaucoup rire Aurora.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, trois fées tout sourire les attendaient sur le perron de leur masure. La plus petite vêtue de bleu se jeta sur Aurora, des larmes dans les yeux. Les deux autres habillées respectivement de rouge et vert essuyèrent également une larme et joignirent l'embrassade. Mulan la contempla d'un peu plus loin, sentant son cœur se réchauffer face à cette vision. La plus grande des trois fées, celle qui portait du vert, s'approcha de la guerrière.

« Bienvenue Mulan, je suis Fauna. Mes sœurs et moi avons suivi votre quête de notre mieux et nous ne pourrions assez te manifester notre reconnaissance d'avoir sauvé notre petite Aurora. »

La fée attira Mulan dans une étreinte et il fallut quelques secondes à Mulan pour se reprendre et retourner l'accolade à Fauna.

« Alors vous savez ce qui nous amène ? » Demanda-t-elle une fois que Fauna l'eu lâchée.

« Ooh, oui, on le sait ! » S'exclama la fée bleue en s'approchant de Mulan, le doigt menaçant et les sourcils froncés. « Vous êtes ici parce que tu veux briser le cœur de notre petite Aurora. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça !

\- Ne t'énerve pas Flora. C'est entre elle et moi cette histoire. Je veux juste que vous lui montriez que je ne suis sous l'emprise d'aucun sort. Vous ne pouvez rien faire d'autre pour moi. »

La petite fée soupira et baissa les yeux et Mulan se sentit reconnaissante en comprenant l'étendue de l'amour que ces femmes portaient à Aurora.

« Merryweather a préparé la boule de cristal » Annonça Fauna. La fée rouge acquiesça et entraina Aurora derrière elle en la tirant par la main. Après un instant d'hésitation Mulan leur emboita le pas et les deux autres femmes en firent de même. Au milieu de la petite cuisine, sur la table en bois, trônait une grosse boule remplie de fumée claire qui bougeait lentement. Merryweather fit signe à Aurora de s'assoir face à la boule et de poser ses mains dessus. Mulan eu un léger mouvement de recul lorsque la fumée fit place à une mince flamme qui disparut rapidement, laissant la boule totalement vide.

« La flamme symbolise le reste du sortilège de sommeil de Maléfique. Tu es entrainée dans la pièce enflammée quand tu dors, pas vrai ? » Aurora acquiesça. « C'est le seul sort sous l'emprise duquel tu es actuellement. Un sort d'amour se serait manifesté d'une manière ou d'une autre, sous la forme d'un cœur ou d'une rose… »

Une vague de bonheur traversa Mulan tandis qu'elle réalisait la portée des paroles de Fauna. Aurora n'était pas sous l'emprise d'un sort… Elle pouvait se déclarer, elle pouvait emmener Aurora dans son village, ou au palais, ou n'importe où la princesse voudrait, et l'épouser, et vivre avec elle toute sa vie… Aurora dut mal interpréter sa soudaine immobilité et esquissa un sourire triste.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on sauvera tout de même Philippe. Tu pourras tenir ta promesse. Ensuite, nous nous séparerons et je ne t'embêterai plus, promis. »

La joie de Mulan disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue : elle avait tout simplement oublié d'inclure Philippe dans son plan. Philippe, qui l'avait accompagnée visiter son village et l'avait réconfortée lorsqu'elle avait traversé sa maison en ruine, qui avait été un ami fidèle et loyal, un compagnon d'arme. Ping avait toujours été loyal, et Mulan ne pourrait accepter qu'on en pense moins d'elle-même. Comment pourrait-elle laisser son ami sans vie, voler sous son nez l'amour de sa vie ? Aurora n'était pas sous l'emprise d'un sort, mais cela ne signifiait pas non plus que l'amour qu'elle pensait ressentir était bien réel : le baiser de Philippe avait réveillé Aurora, parce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre un véritable amour. Elle acquiesça à peine de la tête. Plus vite Philippe serait réveillé, plus vite Aurora et lui pourrait se retrouver et partir ensemble, et plus vite Mulan pourrait guérir son cœur meurtri.

« Allons-y. »

Les marraines d'Aurora firent promettre à leur protégée de revenir chez elles une fois Philippe réveillé et la serrèrent de nouveau dans leurs bras. Fauna embrassa la joue de Mulan et lui adressa un petit sourire, comme si elle connaissait un secret que la guerrière n'avait pas encore découvert.

Par bonheur la clairière ou reposait le corps de Philippe n'était qu'à quelques heures à pied, mais le trajet paru tout de même infini à Mulan qui était hyper consciente de chacun des gestes d'Aurora derrière elle. Elles atteignaient enfin la clairière –Mulan voyait les ronces devenir peu à peu moins épaisse- quand la voix d'Aurora s'éleva finalement.

« Est-ce que je peux » Mulan s'arrêta et fit mine de se retourner. « Non, ne bouge pas. Juste… »

Mulan sentit Aurora s'approcher d'elle et se coller contre son dos, l'entourant de ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux brièvement avant de se détendre dans l'étreinte et de poser ses mains sur celles de la jeune fille. Aurora enfouit son visage dans son épaule et respira profondément. Elle tremblait légèrement, juste assez pour que Mulan le ressente à travers leurs mains liées. Finalement elle s'éloigna, gardant ses mains dans celle de la guerrière encore quelques secondes.

« On peut y aller maintenant. »

Les deux femmes s'approchèrent en silence du corps allongé de Philippe, se faisant face au-dessus du jeune homme. Toutes deux avaient le regard fixé sur son visage serein.

Aurora se pencha finalement sur lui de façon hésitante et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mulan ferma les yeux, incapable de regarder en face la preuve que Philippe et Aurora étaient des âmes sœurs. Elle les rouvrit en entendant le hoquet de surprise de la princesse.

« Ça n'a pas marché Mulan. Je m'y attendais mais… » Elle hésita un peu. « Embrasse-le. Sauve-le, brise mon cœur, tant pis pour mon cœur brisé. Sauve mon meilleur ami.

\- Je ne peux pas non plus Aurora. Je…»

Prise d'un subit instinct elle posa sa main sur celle d'Aurora qui reposait sur la poitrine de leur ami et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la princesse avant de se pencher dans sa direction. Elle sentit la magie sortie de leurs mains liées tandis qu'elle embrassait enfin Aurora. Lorsqu'elle sentit enfin la poitrine de Philippe s'élever elle lâcha la main d'Aurora pour la poser sur sa joue, l'attirant plus près d'elle.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Murmura-t-elle contre les lèvres d'Aurora. « Je t'aime tellement. »

Mulan savait qu'il y aurait du travail et des obstacles à franchir tout le reste de sa vie. Un monde à reconstruire, des excuses à donner : à Philippe, aux marraines d'Aurora, à la jeune fille elle-même. Elle savait qu'elle ne choisissait pas le chemin le plus facile, mais elle savait aussi que c'était le seul et unique qu'elle pourrait jamais suivre.


End file.
